


Self-Evident

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa and Noire are a nice, almost stereotypical Alpha/Omega couple, as <i>anyone</i> can see. It's strange that Severa keeps insisting otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Evident

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what Omegaverse is, read [yonder article](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega).

Everyone could see that Severa and Noire were a well-matched Alpha-and-Omega couple - almost stereotypical in their suitability. Severa the strong, protective Alpha and Noire the sweet, needy Omega... it was so adorably romantic that onlookers had to resist the urge to pat Severa on the head when she snapped that others knew _nothing_ about their relationship. Then again, young people always did think their love was special and unique. It wasn't a surprise that the snappish girl exemplified that tendency.

And when the scent of an Omega close to heat started wafting up around the two, people winked at them, Robin made arrangements to keep them out of battle for a few days, and some of the coarser members of the army slapped Severa on the back and told her not to tire out poor, frail Noire. (As the sickly girl turned beet red and clammed up, Severa sputtered and shouted for them to shut up and mind their own business.) Not that they really had to worry about that, of course - despite her prickly tendencies, Severa was always so conscientious regarding Noire that _everyone_ knew she'd be gentle with her timid lover...

Indeed, they _knew_ an awful lot, considering they didn't know diddly-squat about what went on behind closed tent flaps.

Hmph!

What a bunch of morons.

_What a bunch of morons_ , Severa repeated dreamily to herself, her eyes fluttering shut and the world's stupidest grin spreading across her face as her Alpha fucked her like a hurricane. _What a bunch of_ morons.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be taken as a kind of minifill for [this Fire Emblem Kink Meme prompt](http://emblanon.livejournal.com/1349.html?nojs=1&thread=2561093). Didn't link at the start because it would give the twist away.


End file.
